Dark Lucifer
is the final Dark Ultra to be created by Dark Zagi, appearing in 2012, three years after his master's death. Subtitle: History Ultraman Nexus TV COMPLETE DVD-BOX: Second Coming - Dreams It had been three years since Dark Zagi's destruction. Kazuki Komon had been appointed the leader of Japan's Night Raider branch. One day, strange cases occurred where several people claimed to have lost their memories regarding Space Beasts. Komon and Nagi found the perpetrator to be a member of the Memory Police, who soon revealed himself to be a dark giant called Dark Lucifer. Once more reunited with Ultraman Noa, Komon and Nagi faced this new threat. Original Planning and Concept Dark Lucifer was actually meant to be the final antagonist of Ultraman Nexus but due to the series' low viewership, Zagi was instead the final boss. He was originally meant to be the revived form of Zagi, but is instead a final creation thanks to the novel. While not having a suit, Dark Lucifer's design was made by Yasushi Torisawa. This giant has the combined aspects of all antagonists that appeared in the Ultra N Project: *Beast the One (Beruzebua): Body type *Dark Faust: Face on the left neck *Dark Mephisto: Face on the right neck *Dark Zagi: Visible blood vessel-like design **The pair of "branch"-like features on his back is based on Mitsuhiko Ishibori in the flashback and to a lesser extent, the Space Beast Arakunia. Impact on later years of Ultra Series *''Ultraman Mebius'' (2006): Designer Hiroshi Maruyama used Dark Lucifer's aspects in creating Ultraman Hikari and his Aarb Gear alter-ego, Hunter Knight Tsurugi. *''Ultraman Saga'' (2012): Dark Lucifer was originally planned to be the main antagonist but in a similar case to Nexus, he was scrapped. *''Ultraman Ginga'' (2013): The main antagonist Dark Lugiel had his design based on Dark Lucifer. Profile Transformation The Memoraser he wielded also double as his transformation item. Techniques *'Memory Erasure': Dark Lucifer can erase memories of certain people regarding their encounter with Space Beasts. This was in fact his predation method to consume their fears in a similar manner to Space Beasts though this method is done without any bloodshed. *'Possession': Like his predecessors, Dark Lucifer could possess any individual he desired. He possessed as a Memory Police officer. *'Powers of Other Dark Giants': It is implied that Dark Lucifer possess similar powers to his master and of the other Dark Giants. Trivia *His only appearance is in the novel, thus making him as a novel-exclusive Ultraman. His appearance in the year 2012 is also the same year where Ultraman Nexus TV COMPLETE DVD-BOX was published. *His name is based on the similarly named religious figure from Catholic Christian mythology who is usually associated with "Satan". **His three faces could also be a reference to said character's appearance in the where he is described having three faces. *His Modus Operandi, which involves possessing a Memory Police officer, is similar to that of Dark Mephisto Zwei. *Unlike other Dark Giants, Lucifer's feet possess visible toes and has claw protrusions on his fingers. In contrast to his siblings, he is the only one lacking an alternate subtitle instead of just the "Dark Giant". Category:Ultraman Nexus Category:Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultraman Nexus Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Antagonists